Being Scared is Fun!
As Mike walked out of the Freddy Faz Bear Pizzeria he had a thought, this was the second night of his job and unlike last night where things where relatively calm things on the second night where walking up to his office and scaring the wits out of him he had no good reason to shut the door on the adorable robotic animals… I’m kind when I say “adorable” but Mike had a gut wrenching feeling that if he didn’t he would be in serious danger, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, And especially Foxy all seemed way more freighting at night than in day. Mike was so lost in his thought that he passed his car but he caught himself before he could go walking on the road lost in his own thought, he did a quick jog back to his car and unlocked the door then got into his car shutting the door and turned on the radio while backing up into the drive way, checking the rear view mirror for anything that he could run over then he was off on the road. Mike scolded himself for letting his mind wonder off like that again he needed to train himself to at least stay in one spot while thinking or go somewhere where he would be safe when thinking about things like home but by that time he may have forgot what he was thinking about, he turned down the radio so he could himself think. He first thought when applying for this job it was going to be the easiest job in the world, Mike still thinks that way sort of but what he doesn’t know that it harder and harder every day, And besides from the robots coming to doors what could possibly go wrong? Who would possibly want to tamper with a children’s pizzeria? So all he had to do was sit around bring his phone to have something to play and check the cameras every once in a while even though there is little chance that anyone trying to rob anything. The job didn’t pay amazing but hey it was something at least for now. Mike drove past his apartment, “Shit, two times in a row.” Mike said as he had to make a circle around a neighborhood to get another chance to enter his apartment drive way again, he parked as near his apartment as he could luckily some of the unlucky people who had to get up way too early to get to their job but hey Mike wasn’t the one to judge as seeing that his job makes his sleep schedule into a big mess but Mike didn’t notice how sleepy he was until got out of his car Mike yawned as the morning sun was starting to come up lighting up the sky into a light blue but Mike was tired and when he entered his apartment he feel upon the couch and fell asleep, next thing he knew it was 10:59 he had an hour to get dress have breakfast and get to work his stomach was grumbling painfully because he forgot to have his dinner last night. Mike was just getting used to this sleep schedule his first night on this was even harder because when he woke up then it was 11:58 he had less than hour get his stuff together, Mike took a shower, brushed his teeth the usual things got into his car the day went on and his shift was over. Mike was now 100% sure that that job was going to kill him but at the same time it was sort of… Fun Mike admittedly has always been an adrenaline junkie ever sense he was a boy but he wouldn’t any time soon go off and jump off a building for fun but this job dangerous and it made his heart race it was fun being scared of those things! It was… Mike took a deep breath and let it out to calm down. But that’s the thing it Could kill me and it probably Will kill me, Mikes heart began to pound again besides I’ll just go to my job until I get the money but still… Why would you want to go back to that place? It’ll kill you! That’s nothing to get excite over! (Mike argued with himself for a while until he drived into his apartment’s parking lot.) This job was on to kill him... He got up and ready for work. did you think this is my first page on this website, I hope it's OKAY and I just didn't embarrass myself. Category:Humans Category:Robots/Androids Category:Up for Review